The present invention relates to a vehicle Waxing/Buffing appliance with a removeable, repositioning handle, which consists of a waxing/buffing appliance (hereon referred to as xe2x80x9cappliancexe2x80x9d) and a handle. At least one attaching handle adaptor is built into the Outer Housing of the appliance to allow the independent handle to be attached to same. Therefore the user of the appliance may install the handle as needed to help in holding the appliance more easily and with better control during the waxing/buffing operation.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2 the prior art appliance is shown to be easily held. The upper portion thereof is formed with an outer housing 10. The Interior of this housing contains the electric motor. At the bottom of the outer housing is the circular sponge waxing disk 20. In operation of the appliance, the motor drives the Disk in a rotary (or orbital) fashion. In general the waxing/buffing appliances in prior art have a peripheral handle 101 (refer to FIG. 1) that goes all the way around the housing, or two separate handles 102 that protrude from each side and are built into the housing (refer to FIG. 2). Thereby the user may hold the appliance anywhere on its periphery (FIG. 1) or at each end of the separate handles (FIG. 2). With either handle being attached to the main housing the user may apply a force downwards during the operation of the appliance.
This prior art has a fixed structure of the handle (s) being an integral part of the housing therefore the orientation of the appliance or the holding position cannot be changed as desired, i.e. the waxing/buffing cannot be positioned according to the habit or comfort of the user, especially as when the appliance pad is rotating the housing will try to rotate at same time. The peripheral handle has no mechanism for preventing the rotating of the housing. That is the holding force to prevent the housing from rotating is not provided so the hand will tend to slide around the housing. Furthermore the handles of the prior art are an integral part of the housing in a fixed position so they cannot be moved, or detached. This also means the handle can create the inconvenient and costly need for a larger packing box for transportation and storage due to its protruding design.
Accordingly, the prime object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle waxing/buffing appliance which is capable of having a removable/repositionable handle and comprises the said appliance and the handle. The housing of the appliance has at least one built in adaptor to allow the it handle to be attached as desired to allow the user to hold the appliance more easily. As a result the operation of the appliance is more convenient. The handle can easily be detached for transportation or storage thus the volume occupied and the packaging material is reduced. The user is able to hold the fixed handle and the detachable handle to apply a downward force during the operation thus the housing is easily prevented from its trying to rotate due to the reaction force and the whole waxing/buffing operation is more efficiently accomplished.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle waxing/buffing appliance being able to have a removeable/repositionable handle positioned into a nut which is molded or inserted into the outer housing, and the handle is thus screwed into this nut. One end of the handle is formed with a male thread. The handle is thus installed into the housing as desired so as to allow more comfort and efficiency in the operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the appliance capable of having the handle installed with male threads at each end. One thread end has a right angle thread and the other end has a left hand thread. The handle also has a cylindrical push on cover which covers the thread not in use. This left and right hand thread allows the handle to be inserted into adaptors built into each side of the housing and with the forces of the rotating appliance the thread will tend to self-tighten in the adaptor and not vibrate out.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a waxing/buffing appliance capable of having a removeable/repositionable handle, wherein the receiving adaptors in the housing have a rectangular shape outer construction with an inner rectangular hole. Two of the opposite walls of the inner rectangular hole have built-in concave holes. The front end of the handle also has a matching rectangular shape with a cross sectional hole, the axis of which matches the axis of the holes in the housing adaptor. In this handle hole are two steel ball bearings sitting on a compression spring. As a result the balls are under an outward pressure and slightly exposed, and when pressure is applied to the balls, they retract slightly into the handle hole. So the user is able to quickly attach/detach the handle to the housing by pushing/pulling the handle to allow the balls to pressure/depressure themselves into/out of the concave holes of the housing.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more easily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.